User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops... a Tourney by FTS and Annhilation Nation.
Hello, Fts here, my brother and I decided to put up a tourney, since that seems to be what everyone else is doing around here. I'll mark my matches, and his seperately, but together, we'll have a really fun card. This will start oh.. after I do Rohirrim vs. Greil Mercenaries (Most likely December 10th, since we all gotta do something in between the championships.) ---- Round 1: Mel Gibson vs. Mel Gibson (Fts) (FTS predicts Mad Max, while Nation predicts the Lethal Weapon) Max Rockantsky (Mad Max Series) (W) vs. Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon Series) Round 2: Deception vs. Intimidation (Fts) (Nation predicts the BDC, while Nation goes for the Los Illuminados) Black Dragon Clan (Mortal Kombat) (W) vs. Los Illuminados (Resident Evil 4) Round 3: Bounty Hunter Extraordinare (Nation) (FTS votes Jango Fett, while Nation says Cad Bane Cad Bane (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) vs. Jango Fett (Star Wars Episode 2) (W) Round 4: Corporate Warfare (Fts) (FTS and Nation agree on the Phoenix Corporation) Phoenix Corporation (007 Nightfire) vs. Umbrella Corporation (W) (Resident Evil series) (will play sort of like CIA vs. KGB) Round 5: Canceled, thsi will be completely omitted *nuralyzes* Round 6: Secret Forces (Fts) FTS and Nation say the Turks) The Turks (Final Fantasy VII) (W) vs. Project Militia (Manhunt Series) Round 7: Capcom Horror Pt. 1 (Fts) (FTS says Dylan, but Nation says Leon S. Kennedy) S.T.A.R.S (Resident Evil Series) (W) vs. T.R.A.T. (Dino Crisis 2) Round 8: Vengeance vs. Protection (Nation) (FTS says Hylian, but Nation says Shirai-Ryu) Shirai-Ryu (Mortal Kombat) vs. Hylian (Legend of Zelda) (W) put this, to make it more of a weapons match, than weapons and magic Round 9: Capcom Horror Pt. 2 Ladies Edition (Fts) (Both FTS and Nation predict Regina) BSAA (W)(Resident Evil 5) vs. S.O.R.T. (Dino Crisis + Dino Crisis 2) Round 10: Brad Pitt vs. Brad Pitt (Nation) (FTS says teh Basterds, but Nation says Project Mayhem) The Basterds (W) (Inglourious Basterds) vs. Project Mayhem (Fight Club) Round 11: Grand Theft Redemption (Nation) (FTS and Nation agree on Leone Mafia) Leone Mafia (W) (GTA 3 + LCS) vs. Grove Street Families (GTA: San Andreas) Round 12: Women Generals (Fts) (FTS says Hilde, but Nation predicts Eowyn) Hildegard Von Krone (Soulcalibur) vs. Eowyn (W) (LotR) Round 13: War Veterans (Nation) (FTS predicts "the VIking", but Nation believes the cannibal will prevail) Mr. Grimm (W)(Twisted Metal: Black) vs. Mattias Nilsson (Mercenaries series) Round 14: War Heroes (Fts) (Fts says Lavitz Slambert, but Nation goes with the Ronin) Heishiro Mitsurugi (W) (Soulcalibur) vs. Lavitz Slambert (Legend of the Dragoon) Round 15: Berserker Beasts (Nation) (Fts says Uruk-Hai, but Nation says Tarkata) Tarkata (Mortal Kombat) vs. Uruk-Hai (W) (Lord of the RIngs) Round 16: Modern Warfare... with mounts. (Fts) (No verdict, as both are too great to judge) John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) vs. Rooster Cogburn (True Grit) Round 17: Good vs. Evil, Ladies Edition (Fts) (Fts says Scarlett, btu Nation thinks it's hot when Xenia gets a kill) Xenia Onatopp (Goldeneye) vs. Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara (GI Joe) Round 18: Savages with Horses (Nation) (we both agree on the Comanche) Comanche vs. Hun Warrior Round 19: Vigilantes (Fts) (we both agree on Paul Kersey) Paul Kersey (Death Wish Series) vs. Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat) Round 20: Clowns! (Nation) (Fts says Needles Kane, while Nation predicts Joker) Needles Kane (Twisted Metal: Black) vs. The Joker (The Dark Knight) Round 21: Bikers Brawl (Nation) (FTS says the Lost, while Nation says Sons) (PS: Nation also says... for those who don't know the Sons., it's because they had the same timeslot as Deadliest Warrior season 1. Both series are workign on season 3. Sons of Anarchy (Sons of Anarchy) vs. Lost Brotherhood (GTA: The Lost and Damned) Round 22: Urban Gangland (Fts) (Fts says the Warriors, while Nation goes with the Diablos) Coney Island Warriors (The Warriors) vs. Hepburn Heights Diablos (GTA 3 & LCS) Bonus Round 2: The Covert Communists (James Bond's Most diabolical nemesis') vs. The GTA Gang (Grand Theft Auto's most notorious antagonists) the styling of TDW's excellent Creepers vs. Slashers CC: Hugo Drax (Moonraker), Max Zorin (A View to A Kill), Ernst Stavro Blofeld (head of SPECTRE), Auric Goldfinger (Goldfinger), and Karl Stromberg (The Spy Who Loved Me) MM: Catalina (GTA3), Sonny Forelli (GTA: Vice City), Big Smoke (GTA: San Andreas), Billy Grey (GTA: Lost and Damned), Ray Bulgarin (GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony) Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments